¿Amigos?
by BK-207
Summary: Si, si, era sólo su "mejor" amigo pero... ¿por que al verlo el dia se volvia hermoso? ¿Porque le soportaba todo? Era mas que obvio: incluso Inoue Orihime lo sabía.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno este es mi primer fic de bleach espero les guste, pero antes les recuerdo que cada uno de los personajes de esta serie les pertenecen ni mas ni menos que a Tite Kubo.

¿AMIGOS?

La mañana era de lo mas espectacular, sumamente tranquila, con un sol tan radiante que sin duda había creado el día mas maravilloso de todos.

Afortunadamente la mayor parte del Gotei 13 podia disfrutar aquella maravillosa mañana, muy a pesar de todo el enorme trabajo que ultima mente había . ¡SI! Todos estaban bastante tranquilos….

A excepción de una pobre mujer que se encontraba siendo cuestionada muy incómodamente a manos de de las que hasta ese día había considerado sus amigas.

- ¡**NO, No, NO y NOOOOO!**-Gritaba la sensual rubia con demasiada euforia

-Pero..Rangiku-san ¡por que no? Es obvio que él está más que loco por ti-

-Es que NO, escúchame muy bien Hinamori es totalmente IMPOSIBLE, IMPOSIBLE; IMPOSIBLE y punto-

-A mi parecer es mucho mas que posible- intervino la linda teniente peligris** - **Hisagi-san te quiere y no va a rendirse con nada incluso si le mandas un millón y millones de no.

-Isane…yo….

Por un momento la sensual teniente se había dejado llevar por sus pensamientos, ella no dudaba para nada que Hisagi Shuuhei la amara _**¿y cómo dudarlo?**_

Si el pobre hombre ya se había cansado de demostrárselo de mil maneras, y era TAN pero TAN obvio que la propia Inoue Orihime fue de las primeras en saberlo.

Ante todo esto era lógico que cualquier mujer caería en sus brazos llena de alegría y que le juraría amor eterno sin importar lo que pasara, pero Matsumoto Rangiku no podía ni siquiera pensar en ello, por más que se lo cuestionaba así misma no encontraba ninguna respuesta fue entonces cuando su pensar fue interrumpido por Isane:

-Rangiku, ¿a que le temes tanto?

La teniente del 4º escuadrón mencionó la palabra que tanto había ocultado _"miedo" "temor" _pero era imposible ó ¿acaso no lo había superado ya?

-¿Rangiku-san?-le llamó preocupada Hinamori

-¿Eehh? ¿De qué están hablando tontitas? La sensual y súper poderosa Rangiku-sama ¡no le teme a nada! Jajajajaja, la única razón por la que no veo un futuro con Shuuhei es porque no puedo verlo más que un amigo, ahora si no les importa , tengo que llegar a mi trabajo antes de que el malvado de mi capitán me cuelgue con vida…nos vemos… ¡ADIOS!- y rápidamente desapareció como un ladrón, huyendo de la escena del crimen dejando a sus dos compañeras mas emocionadas que al principio, aunque Kotetsu Isane sospechaba muy a su manera lo que a Rangiku le pasaba

-Hinamori…creo que será mejor no seguir insistiendo tanto-

-¿Por qué? No podemos dejar que siga cerrándose-

-Lo sé, pero no podemos ayudarla mientras ella no quiera, será mejor que la dejemos sola por un tiempo y aclare su propia mente-

-De acuerdo pero ¿realmente estará bien?-

La teniente del 5º escuadrón tenía razón en estar preocupada por su amiga, dado que la propia Rangiku no sabía que le pasaba, ella siempre había sido demasiado madura a la hora de tomar sus decisiones y nunca había vacilado, entonces ¿Qué le ocurría? Si ella decía que Hisagi Shuuhei era solo un amigo ES PORQUE ASI ERA, pero ¿Desde cuando pensaba tanto en un amigo? ¿Por qué solo el hecho de verlo le alegraba el día? Era algo que simplemente no podía confrontar odiaba sentirse confundida era algo que nunca la ocurría, pensó entonces que no eran más que tonterías, es decir, siempre había tenido amigos, el tipo de amigos con los que puedes bebe sake y ¿Por qué no? Hasta mantener uno que otro coqueteo, pero Hisagi era diferente, el había hecho algo que ningún otro amigo por ella….**ESCUCHARLA **, no solo sus quejas de su capitán, soportaba todas las idioteces que hacia sobria y más aun las que hacia ebria, incluso le perdono la vez que ahogó su inocente gato, incluso la había visto llorar sin duda alguna se había vuelto su confidente ¡ERA ESO! ¡POR ESO NO PODIA CATALOGARLO COMO UN SIMPLE AMIGO! Era más que eso , era el MEJOR amigo que había tenido…

-¡teniente Matsumoto!-Le grito alguien cuya voz conocía muy bien se trataba de su mejor "amigo"

-OKEY OKEY OKEY ya sé mucho rollo para el comienzo tranquilos es solo esta vez lo prometo, la verdad es que soy nueva en el mundo de Tite Kubo por lo que soy una principiante, pero desde la primera vez que vi a Hisagi lo ame y bueno Rangiku me parece una buena opción para el (_MALDITA!)_ no sé si alguien lea esto pero aun así escribiré y ¿por qué no? ¡Me divertiré! Lean el próximo


	2. Petición

**Oops, me demore demasiado en actualizar, pero bueno ya estoy aquí y ahora si nadie me va a parar, agradezco claro los comentarios recibidos y bueno sin nada mas por el momento comencemos de nuevo**

**DISCLAIMER: recuerden que Bleach le pertenece solamente a Tite Kubo**

**CAPITULO II:**

**PETICION.**

Se quedo completamente perpleja al escuchar aquella sonora voz, su mirada quedo completamente clavada en la figura de aquel hombre que se dirigía con toda prisa hacia ella no supo cuantos segundos se había quedado congelada, pero lo que si sabía es que ella misma estuvo a punto de darse una tremenda bofetada al darse cuenta que se imaginaba ver avanzar a aquel hombre en una muy oportuna cámara lenta (_por favor introduzcan la pista supermassive black hole de muse, como fondo_) pero con toda su fuerza de voluntad, logró mantener su postura.

**-**¿**Shu**...shuuhe?**-**

**-**¿te diriges a tu escuadrón?**- ** El teniente le pregunto algo exaltado

-¿Ahhh? Ehhh... SI- Rangiku todavía no recuperaba su postura

-¿no crees que es algo tarde? Hitsugaya-taichou va a colgarte viva –

-¡Ni me lo digas!, pero esta vez no fue mi culpa-

-No, ya se, es culpa del sake ¿no?- Esta vez uso su sonrisa burlona que tanto le gustaba.

-Aunque no lo creas ¡NO!, fue culpa de Hinamori e Isane, me arraigaron y no me dejaban salir –

-¿Hinamori?-El teniente pareció mostrar mucha curiosidad

-sí, ¿por qué? ¿Sucede algo?

-¿Ahhh?..No, es solo que, parece que tu capitán ha estado saliendo con ella últimamente

-¡sí! , pero lógicamente eso es gracias a mi, mi capitán siempre ha estado perdidamente enamorado de ella, y yo no podría permitir que alguien se la ganara, además, simplemente no entendía su actitud si tanto la quería ¿porque simplemente no se lo decía?

-Probablemente...- El hombre hablo con mucha seriedad- Tenía miedo...de que al decirle su sentir, ella se alejara de el poco a poco, entonces...la perdería para siempre, y eso es mucho más doloroso que amarla en silencio, porque al menos tienes la seguridad de poder estar a su lado, aunque ella nunca lo sepa-

A Rangiku, aquellas palabras le cayeron como un balde de agua fría, sabia a perfectamente a que se refería y se sentía muy mal de dañar a su amigo de esa forma, pero había otra cosa que le atormentaba, Hisagi había vuelto a repetir la palabra que Isane le había dicho apenas unos escasos minutos "MIEDO".

-¿Teniente Matsumoto?-la llamo preocupado – ¿sucede algo?

-¿Ehhh?, no-le aseguro la rubia- es solo que...me gustaría que dejaras de llamarme así, dime solamente Rangiku

-Lo siento, yo no suelo ser tan informal-

-¡Que anticuado eres!- la chica bromeó para sacarle una sonrisa a su compañero, pero desafortunadamente su plan fallo –

-Matsumoto...hay algo que creo conveniente que sepas, dime, ¿estarías dispuesta a escucharme?- Nuevamente el hombre hablo muy seriamente.

-Claro- la rubia respondió sin siquiera pensarlo-¿qué te parece si te busco luego? Cuando mi capitán haiga dejado de torturarme-

-De acuerdo, yo también tengo trabajo y por cierto, espero ver tu reporte lo más pronto posible- nuevamente utilizo aquella sonrisa encantadora para luego darse la vuelta y marcharse.

-Claro ¿como si realmente fuera a suceder?-Alcanzó a gritarle, la señal que él le mando parecía una confirmación de que la había escuchado

Nuevamente la mirada de Rangiku Matsumoto quedo clavada en aquel hombre, pero ya no era de admiración, ahora lo único que acompañaba esa mirada era culpa, si sabia perfecta lo que el quería decirle ¿por qué simplemente no le rechazo? ¿Por qué no es capaz de hablarle claro? De decirle que solamente lo quiere como un amigo muy querido al cual se negaba a perder.

"_¿por que soy tan estúpida?"_

**Si, si, si, sisi ¡ya sé lo que dirán! "esta se tardo tanto por esto" pero bueno no acostumbro a escribir mucho en un solo capitulo, me gusta ir al grano, pero les prometo que ya no me demorare tanto en actualizar por que sé muy bien lo que se siente esperar que actualicen tu historia favorita xD**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo **

**¡ Sigan leyendo porfa!**


	3. Inquietud

**Nuevamente me encuentro aquí actualizando mi fic, y aunque no le he dado la suficiente atención tengo que decir que me emociona poder realizarlo (**_**esta ya se puso cursi ¬¬)**_** en fin, de ahora en adelante trabajare duro y no tardare tanto en publicar, agradezco claro los comentarios recibidos y creo que ya estuvo bien de palabrerías pasemos a lo realmente importante (**_**mi fic obviamente).**_

**Disclaimer:** Todos los derechos de esta serie le pertenecen a Tite Kubo.

**CAPITULO III: INQUIETUD.**

Todo parecía en calma, todo era tan silencioso, no parecía haber ni una sola alma. Sin duda alguna todo parecía indicar que Matsumoto Rangiku no perdería la cabeza, al menos no este día porque aunque todos ustedes no lo crean, por obra divina Hitsugaya Toushiro: no estaba en su oficina. Pero lo más sorprendente de todo esto era que la rubia estaba más hundida en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera notó ese "insignificante" detalle y se dirigió como si nada al acostumbrado sillón donde suele evadir su papeleo durmiendo. Pero esta vez algo ocurría en aquella cabecita que por más que lo intentó no pudo cerrar ni un poquito sus ojos, y mientras más trataba de dormir, mas aparecían esos recuerdos y palabras que tanto odiaba, lo que le hacía preguntarse así misma ¿_acaso sentía temor por algo?_ E inmediatamente el rostro de su "amigo" venia a la mente.

Cansada de jalarse todo el cabello y ver que esto no alejaba aquellos pensamientos saltó del sillón como cualquier gato al que le echan agua y desesperada buscó cualquier cosa que le entretuviera, era tal su desesperación que terminó ordenando el papeleo pero para su muy mala suerte no le sirvió de nada porque su capitán prácticamente ya había dejado todo listo. No podía creerlo ¿porque la única vez en su vida que quería ser responsable no le dejaban nada de trabajo? Bueno como mínimo podía dar una que otra limpiecita, pero NO, para el colmo todo el lugar estaba rechinando de limpio. Llegó incluso a pedir información de Hollows atacando pero extrañamente no se había registrado ningún movimiento extraño de estos.

-¡estupidos Hollows! ¿Quien se creen que son para tomarse vacaciones?-refunfuñaba la hermosa rubia- y para el colmo el capitán que no aparece y ni deja dicho donde esta ¿pues quien se cree que es? Será muy capitán pero sigue siendo un mocoso baboso que no deja de causar problemas- la hermosa mujer ya estaba a bordo del colapso nervioso.

Su estado era tan malo que ni siquiera notaba como sus gritos estaban más que aterrando a todo su escuadrón, quienes al considerarla un arma mortal la sacaron prácticamente a patadas del lugar argumentando que ya había hecho un gran trabajo durante el día, por lo que lo mejor era que fuera a su casa a descansar.

Con todo su ego por los suelos la rubia no tuvo más opción que tomarles sus palabras y regresar a su hogar, quizás eso y un poco de sake sería suficiente para calmarla

Cuando abrió la puerta lo primero que hizo fue mirarse en el espejo y muy al contrario de lo que ocurría todos los días, no le gustó nada lo que veía, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que se veía tan mal?, esa era una pregunta fácil de contestar: desde que el maldito cara de zorro la había abandonado prácticamente cambiado para seguir a Aizen, eso sin duda era lo más doloroso que le pudo haber pasado, porque sin duda lo amaba , tanto que le perdonaba casi todo, incluso lo esperaría con los brazos abiertos a pesar de ser uno de los peores traidores de la historia, lo que realmente nunca le perdonaría era que se haiga ido sin decirle nada, eso le había demostrado lo poco que le importaba.

-¡Suficiente!, necesito darme un baño-Entró a la tina esperando aliviar el estrés que sus recuerdos le hacían pasar, se había llevado el día entero lamentando sus desgracias, cuando hacía mucho tiempo había aclarado su vida: "Ichimaru Gin estaba en lo más profundo del pasado", y era totalmente cierto, había dejado de amarlo, pero tan bien era cierto que lo logró gracias a la compañía de Shuuhei, quien siempre la escucho y estuvo a su lado.

-¿eehh?- Fue el llamado de la puerta la que la sacó de sus profundos pensamientos-¡Maldición! Hinamori, se me había olvidado que me pidió unos papeles-se apresuro a abrir rápidamente la puerta poniéndose solo un camisón que no dejaba nada a la imaginación y corrió velozmente hacia la puerta

-Hinamori, gommen se me había olvidado que...

Rangiku quedó más que congelada, al levantar la mirada se dio cuenta que no se trataba precisamente de la princesita de su capitán si no que más ni menos del propio Hisagi Shuuhei.

-**Tercero terminado! ¿Muy corto? Lo siento todos los demás que le siguen serán iguales pero prometo que será interesantes, a si que porfa dejen Reviews para saber sus opiniones , comentarios, maldiciones etc...**

**Mientras tanto yo me encargare de hacer sufrir a Matsumoto wuuajajajaj (agreguen tono maligno)**

**Nos veremos en el próximo capítulo.**


End file.
